Darkness
by Alison-loves-Percy
Summary: We all have darkness inside of us and sometimes it threatens to destroy us. For Alison her darkness seems to be harder to control each and every day. You see Alison is a rare demigod one who can control all of the four elements. There have been some like her in the past but none of them have been ever able to control ALL four.Take a journey through Allison's world.
1. It's just the beginning

Hey guys so this is chapter one NOT including the OC's I have chosen so far only one which is Jacob "Jay" so I hope you guys like it and I'll have chapter 2 up soon which WILL include the OC's so on with the story

* * *

{Darkness}

Chapter One

I used to be a regular teenager one who had tons of friends and a near perfect life. I had it all the popularity, captain of the swim team, the sweet and caring best friend, and even a hot and caring boyfriend, but being a half-blood meant that at some point that perfect life had to end and it did the day the incident happened.

It all started when I asked to go to the restroom the teacher gave me the pass and I quickly rushed out if there you see I didn't really have to go to the bathroom, I just really needed to get out if there, the thing is the past few weeks I've felt like something was watching my every move and I think if my theory is correct that this person with would know my secret, that I can control all four elements. Last night was when my theory was proven correct when I had sneaked out of my house and had gone to club 21 with Skylar, my best friend and Jacob "Jay", my boyfriend.

We were walking back home when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an alley I tried pushing him off me but he pinned me against the wall and trapped me as if his whole body was a cage I finally saw his face and realized it was just Jacob "Jay you scared the shit out of me and why the hell did you put me into this alley." I said "Well I just wanted some alone time with my beautiful girlfriend." Said Jacob with his signature smirk. I leaned in and so did he, but right when were about to kiss he pulled away and stepped back. He suddenly started transforming into this old wrinkled creature that had these huge wings.

"Allison!"both Jacob and skylar shouted as they ran down the alleyway. "Guys help!" I screamed. What I did next surprised me the most, I suddenly felt the ground under me levitate and I realized that I was using my powers without knowing it. I then heard Skyler say "I knew she was the chosen one..." "The what?..."I said suddenly confused. "I'll explain later but first we need to kick some Fury ass!" Said skylar with a death glare.

"Jacob go protect Allison we can't lose her."Skylar said her voice rising each syllable. "Eye-Eye captain."said Jacob while running over to where I was floating mid air. "Allison get down here being in the air is not going to protect you furries have wings for crying out loud!"said Jacob when suddenly he started flying up to me but the weirdest thing was he didn't even have any wings it was as if the winds were pushing him up. "Jay! How in the world are you flying!"I yelled which really couldn't be heard over the wind. "Easy I'm literally controlling the winds."said Jacob with a huge smile. "But there isn't time grab onto me we need to help Skylar!" He said as I jumped off the piece of hard soil I was floating on and hug onto Jacobs waist so tight half because I was scared and the other half because I was just wanted to hug him.

Maybe because they really haven't hung out lately ever since I found out I could not only control three elements but four. It was like I had gotten that power overnight. I felt as though I was lying to Jay by not telling him. So that's why I've been trying to avoid him for about three months, the only time Actually talk to him is in class or whenever my "hiding behind people hoping he won't notice me" bid fails miserably. I only agreed to this night because I needed to let off some steam after the exams we took about a week ago because if your one of my close friends you would know that I take the exams WAY too seriously because my studying methods are kind of original, meaning that I look myself in my room with food,water, and every textbook that could help me in the exam. So of course I was willing to go especially is Skylar was coming along That girl turns a room into a party. I also went with her because I left my fake ID at her house.

Suddenly and brought out of my train of thought."Allison! Hello earth to Allison!"I hear Skylar shout."Um...what sorry I was thinking."I said a little dazed at the site I saw in front of me, Skylar was holding a silver bow and arrow and was standing next to a pile of gold dust."Okay so this might sound weird but we need to take you to Camp Half-Blood where you'll meet Chiron and blah blah blah."Said Skylar with a bored look on her face."Oh and I suggest you get out of Jay's arms before it get's PG-13 here." Said Skylar looking like she was gonna barf but I wouldn't doubt it with all the tekila she drank.

I suddenly realized that I was in fact still holding on to Jay so I quickly let go. Bad idea, I had forgotten that we were still about four feet off the ground it felt as tho the ground was like a pillow all soft and comfy. The benefits of being able to control the earth and considering I barely learned about controlling the earth three months ago I'm doing pretty good."So let's get going and maybe we can get to camp in an hour."Said Skylar. "Wait I'm not going anywhere until one of you explains." I said desperately wanting answers. "No time."Said Jay tugging at my arm. "No! I need to know what just was that thing and why did it try to kill me!?" I said my voice rising. "Allison just trust me let's go!"Said Skylar looking angrier than I was feeling.

Since that weren't going to tell me I wasn't going to waste my time, So I ran. "Allison wait!" I heard Jay shout then I heard footsteps behind me so I made a soil wall behind me preventing anyone to follow me. I was going home I'd let them explain tomorrow. I was pulled out of my flashback when I heard the bathroom door slam open.

* * *

Hey guys so yeah that was chapter one sorry it took so long it's just I have these summer classes and they take most of my time that I barely have enough time to practice my French Horn! Anyways my classes end in two weeks so hopefully I'll have chapter two by then which is currently being written so leave reviews and I'm open to reviews in which tell me how to improve my writing skills because I mean which author doesn't want to know ways to improve their stories? So hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye and don't forget to review My lovelies!


	2. The explanation

"Where in Hades have you been?!" I hear some say. Finally looking up I realized it was Skylar who, surprisingly managed to pick the locked door. "Around." I said in a bored voice. I had little patience right now, especially with Skylar and Jay. "Don't give me that crap, because I haven't seen you all day and neither has Jay. Look maybe you should stop avoiding your problems and start facing them." Said Skylar looking at me with a genuine look in her eyes.

"Okay I'll tell you and Jay everything just not here, not now."I said looking up at her. "Then when? Because I'm tried of waiting, this school is the crappiest one I've been to and I really want to get out of it soon."said Skylar.

"My house after school I'll just have to cancel the swim teams practice today." I said a little disappointed that I'd have to cancel practice. " ok that's fine with me so I'll be at your house at around 4:30."said Skylar "Well I better get going or Mrs. Collins will probably make me read something in Spanish knowing her." I said quickly running out of there.

_4:10 AT__ ALLISONS HOUSE..._

I was up in my room trying to do my homework for Spanish class when I heard the doorbell ring must be Skylar and Jay. Early, huh that's strange I thought. As I went downstairs I heard someone in the kitchen I didn't give it much thought thinking it was my mom. As I opened the door I saw that I wasn't Skylar or Jay but the mail man who was standing in front of me holding a package.

"Good afternoon ma'am are you Allison Milliton?"he said. "That's me."I said wondering who the package was from."Well here you go. Have a good afternoon."He said quickly I went into the kitchen I saw someone standing there giving me a quick scare, but then I realized it was just Jay."Haven't you ever heard of using the front door?" I asked kinda annoyed.

"Well where's the fun it that?."He said laughing at my mad face. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss which I so gladly accepted even through I was still kind of mad from last night. Soon it was turning into a heated make out session and it would have turned into more if it wasn't for..."Oh my gods seriously you guys knew I was coming! It looks Jay is trying to eat you Allison."said Skylar I looked up and saw her horrified face. I suddenly felt my cheeks getting hot so I guessed that I was blushing. "Well now that you too are done doing thaaaat Allison tell us your story from the beginning."Said Skylar.

I made myself comfortable on the couch , well more then I already was (if you know what I mean* wink*wink*). "Okay so it started on my eighth birthday my mom and I were eating some cake in our dining room as we always did every birthday. When suddenly we hear glass shattering so we quickly get up and check to see what happened when we got to the living room there was this 8 foot tall creature standing in the middle of the room, he was some sort of half Man half Bull thing. Then I saw my mom running up to it with this huge golden sword and stabbed it right in the heart turning it into gold dust. I was shocked so I tried asking questions about what that thing was but all my mom would reply was that we had to leave. So that's exactly what we did. This happened every year until my 11th birthday."

"My mom was trying the best she could but she was injured due to that hellish like dog who bit her on her right arm. After my mom saw that she was losing she told me to go up to my room and get my emergency bag, it was this suitcase that my mom helped me pack in case of an attack, she told me to run ,so I did and I never looked back."

"I was by myself living on the streets for about one year until one day after I decided to spend some of the money I had left, to buy an actual meal, this sweet lady who was working at the diner I chose to eat at, noticed there wasn't anyone with me and asked me if I was lost and I replied by telling her I had ran away she asked me why and I told her the whole story even the parts about the monsters and to my surprise she believed me..."

I paused trying to wipe tears out of my eyes when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. As I looked up I realized it was Jay looking sad. "If you don't want to continue you don't have to I can tell it's hard for you."said Jay looking sincere. " No I need you guys to know the whole story."I said determined to not cry anymore. "So as I was saying after I told the lady the story she took me in and treated me as her own daughter. I've been living with her for the past 3 years and I'm so grateful without her I'd still be on the streets probably dead by now."

I was about to continue my story when Skylar interrupted me. "Wait so this lady she didn't think you were crazy with the story you told her?" She said it as if it was unbelievable.

"No actually she was very understanding about it as like she had already knew about all of this." I said a huge grin on my face "She took me in, and treated me as her own daughter." I didn't think it was possible but my smile grew brighter.

"What was her name?" Asked Skylar in a curious tone. "Her is name is Artemis my second mom she's the person I've been living with for the past three and a half years." I said, looking up I saw Jay and Skylars shocked expressions. "What's wrong guys?" I asked suddenly concerned.

I then heard Skylar mumble "Well that explains why we rarely even see her anymore..." " What do you mean 'we'?" I said confused. "We meaning the huntresses of Artemis, I'm the lieutenant of the hunt and I'm guessing this is the reason Artemis sent ME o this quest and not Veronica." Said Skylar looking like she had finally solved one of those jigsaw puzzles that you try to do without looking at the front picture.

When I hear that my mom is actually the goddess Artemis I feel like passing out.I guess I did because next thing I know I see colored spots dance along my vision, and omff! I fall to the floor the last I hear is "Alison!"coming from Jay in a concerned voice. Boy I've heard that tone wayyyy to much.


End file.
